


Однострочники, 17.12 №2 У Сэма растут волосы (второе исполнение)

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:У Сэма растут волосыВторое исполнение.(200 слов)





	Однострочники, 17.12 №2 У Сэма растут волосы (второе исполнение)

\- Замри, Чубака!

Дин осторожно разбирал длинные, шелковисто-прозрачные волосы на руке Сэма. Если бы не длина и количество, это были бы просто волоски, но ведьма знала, как жизнь испортить. "Чубака" - это не дразнилка, это констатация. Волос слишком много даже на носу.

Дин посмотрел на густую шерсть, на книгу заклинаний и снова на Сэма. Скривившись, лизнул.

Как и обещалось в тексте, там, где он провёл языком, лишнее исчезало.

Дин поморщился, сплюнул невидимый волосок. Его взгляд на бесконечные километры волосатого сэмова тела намекал - с этого момента Сэм ему должен. Много должен. Пропорционально росту в дюймах. Сэм поёжился, а Дин начал работать. Предплечье, запястье, ладонь.

\- Как собачьей шерсти нажрался.

\- Паутину на чердаке так же приятно слизывать.

\- Мужицкие волосы у меня во рту. Не расплатишься.

Они всего месяц как... Сэм и назвать-то не мог, что с ними происходило. Целовались, тискались незаметно для отца, и... Сэм хотел быть для Дина самым-самым, ревновал и переживал страшно. А тут вот это. Он пунцовел на каждую подколку. А когда Дин дошёл до подмышки и задумчиво на него уставился, Сэм и вовсе едва не разревелся.

\- Не трясись, Саманта, ты как сахарная вата. Мне нужно больше времени, - он отстранился на секунду, - и чай с лимоном.


End file.
